It's A Date
by Why Am I Covered In Feathers
Summary: Lemon one-shot. Alice/Bella/Edward. All human. Threesome smut. Bella, Edward and Alice unwind after a tough day at work by playing a game of truth or dare. All human. Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Summary: Alice, Edward and Bella let loose after a long day at work. After a few drinks, they start admitting sexual fantasies. What happens when they decide to act them out? M for language and threesome smut. Edward and Alice are not related, but Bella and Edward are dating. All human. 3rd person POV. One-shot._

Bella reached into her kitchen cabinet and grabbed a filled bottle of vodka, along with three shot glasses. She brought them out to the living room and sank onto the plush carpeting, in a small circle with her best friend, Alice Brandon, and boyfriend/ love of her life, Edward Cullen. She handed them each a shot glass and filled them to the brim. The three of them took a shot, and Bella refilled the glasses. They had all been drinking for a while, and were starting to feel the affects of it. Bella was clumsier than usual, Alice was a lot more hyper, and Edward was a hell of a lot hornier.

"Let's do something interesting," Alice suggested. "Like never have I ever. That was we can get drunk but at least have a reason."

"Sure," Edward agreed, eager to lose himself in the alcohol. His bitch of a boss, Lauren, had tried to get him to bang her for a promotion, but he wouldn't do it. Now he's worried about his job, if she gets her way, he'll be fired. He just wanted to forget everything about it.

"I'll start," Alice decided. "Never have I ever broken a bone." Bella took a shot instantly, as did Edward.

"That's a boring one," Bella said. She had a bit more to drink than the other two and a lot more outgoing. "Never have I ever made out with a girl." Edward took a shot, predictably, but Bella was surprised when Alice did.

"When?" Bella demanded, glancing at Alice. Alice grinned sheepishly.

"It was a party in college. These guys were cheering us on so me and this girl started making up and rubbing our tits against each other and stuff. We were drunk," Alice admitted, blushing a bit. Edward shifted to hide his growing erection, as Bella listened with wide-eyed fascination. She had never kissed a girl, but she had always wondered…

"Okay, my turn," Edward said quickly. "Never have I ever had a threesome." No one drank at that one.

"You know, I've always wanted to have a threesome," Bella admitted sheepishly. "I mean, it just seems like fun." She shrugged nonchalantly. Edward's erection grew bigger at the thought of sharing Bella with another woman. Alice giggled when she noticed, but didn't say anything to Bella, who was completely oblivious to her boyfriend's discomfort.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice suggested, a wicked grin on her face.

"Fun!" Bella squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I'll go first," Alice decided. "Bella, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Bella said boldly.

"I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off," Alice grinned. Bella bit her lip, but pulled her shirt off, leaving her in only her bra. Alice had done it just to cause more discomfort for Edward, but she found herself slightly entranced by the milky white flesh of Bella's breasts, covered only by a thin layer of midnight blue lace. Bella's nipples were hard from the cold air in the room and Alice couldn't take her eyes off of them. Edward noticed and decided to have a little fun.

"My turn," Edward announced, trying to keep his eyes off of Bella's luscious breasts. "Alice truth or dare?" Alice wasn't that much of a fool.

"Truth," she said.

"Do you enjoy the sight of Bella's tits?" Edward asked, giving her a knowing look.

"Very much so," Alice breathed. Bella blushed and shifted a bit uncomfortably, noticing Alice's gaze on her breasts. But as she noticed Edward's erection, Alice's gaze empowered her. These people were turned on by the sight of her body. She could work with this.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Truth."

"Would you like to have a threesome with Alice and I?" she asked, licking her lips. Edward groaned.

"Yes."

"Well I say we do it," Bella decided. "Are you up for it Alice?" Alice nodded mutely. Bella crawled over to Alice, tentatively at first. She leaned up and pressed her lips to those of her best friend. Bella was shocked at the warmth, the softness of Alice's soft lips. She threw herself into the kiss, sliding her tongue into Alice's warm mouth. Alice let out a slight moan, thinking about how much better this was than kissing that slut back in college.

Edward couldn't believe his eyes. Here was his hot girlfriend and her hot best friend making out in front of him. That were going to have a threesome with him. He had to be the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth. He nearly blew his load when Bella started moving her hands to the bottom of Alice's shirt, pulling it off of her head.

Bella moved her hands under Alice's shirt, leaving trails of fire on Alice's skin. Alice was gasping for breath as Bella tossed the shirt aside, her hands moving to Alice's tits. She palmed them through her bra and Alice's nipples grew hard in an instant. She let out a low moan at the feeling of Bella's delicate hands on her tits. Alice reached up and mimicked Bella's movements on her own tits and Bella let out a low groan.

Bella loved the feeling of Alice's tiny hands on her tits. It seemed like they were too small to even fit on her C cups, but Alice managed. Alice's hands slid to Bella's bra clasp, unsnapping it easily the way no man could. She let the bra fall, releasing Bella's tits to the cool air in the room. All three were breathing hard.

Alice broke the kiss, gasping for some much needed air. Bella reached behind Alice and unclasped her bra, letting Alice's slightly smaller tits break free. Bella wrapped her arms around Alice, rubbing their hardened nipples together. Both girls let out breathy moans. Edward's pants were becoming uncomfortably tight, so he took them off, holding his hard cock in his hands, rubbing it at the sight before him.

Bella pulled away from Alice for a second before lowering her head to Alice's tits. Alice gasped at the feeling of Bella's wet, warm mouth nursing on her hardened nipple. Alice reached down to Bella's shorts and slid a hand into her panties, rubbing her slit. Bella moaned onto Alice's tits, vibrating it pleasantly. Alice slid a finger into Bella, pumping it quickly. Bella let go of Alice's tit with a gasp, tossing her head back.

"I want to taste you," Alice whispered to Bella. She pulled her fingers out of Bella and licked them clean as Edward continued pumping his cock beside them. Alice pushed Bella so she was lying flat on the floor, and removed her shorts and panties easily, revealing Bella's glistening pussy. Alice slowly leaned down, letting her tongue flick Bella's clit. Bella gasped.

"Oh Alice," she moaned, encouraging Alice further. Alice began to devour her pussy, her tongue circling her clit, two fingers pumping into Bella's tight hole. Bella was gasping for air, moaning and groaning, screaming out Alice's name in ecstasy. Alice couldn't believe how good Bella tasted and licked up all of her juices until Bella came with a scream of her name. Alice slowly pulled away, licking Bella's juices off of her fingers. Bella sat up.

"That was amazing," she gasped, her breathing heavy. "Now let me return the favor." Bella's voice was a purr and Edward's breathing was becoming labored. Bella sat Alice on the couch, bringing her hips to the edge. She pulled off Alice's jeans and panties, admiring her wet pussy, some of the juices sliding down her thigh. Bella got on her hands and knees, knowing her sopping pussy was in direct view of Edward before lowering her head to Alice's pussy. Alice gasped with pleasure and moaned Bella's name. Bella lapped up Alice's juices, loving the taste. Bella inserted her tongue into Alice's tight hole and Alice bucked her hips. Bella continued tongue fucking Alice while circling her clit with her thumb.

Edward, watching the scene unfold before him, was beginning to feel left out. He was so ready to blow his load, but he didn't want to come like this. He came up behind Bella, who was still eating Alice's pussy eagerly, and slammed his cock into her from behind. Edward savored the familiar, but wonderful feeling of Bella's tight hole as he slammed into her, loving hearing her moans and groans and screams of pleasure. Bella yelled out at the sudden intense pleasure and began eating Alice with more fervor than before, her moans vibrating on Alice's pussy, causing Alice to call out herself.

"Oh Bella. Bella," Alice moaned constantly, her fingers tangling in Bella's hair, pulling her head deeper into her pussy.

"Edward," Bella groaned, her voice slightly muffled as she slammed her face into Alice's pussy.

"Oh Bella, you're so fucking tight," Edward gasped, continuing to pound into his girlfriend. Edward could feel his release building, as could the girls.

"Uhn, Edward," Bella gasped.

"Come for me. Both of you," Edward purred. "Come with me." Bella attacked Alice's pussy with her fingers and tongue until Alice screamed out in orgasm, her juices soaking Bella's face with heavenly nectar. Edward pounded harder into Bella until Bella screamed out in orgasm, and only then did Edward release his seed into Bella's soaked pussy. All three of them collapsed, breathing heavily, panting, slowly coming down from the high of such an intense orgasm.

Edward's cock was still semi-hard from so much stimulation, and he was ready for round two. Alice seemed to have the same thing on her mind. She pulled Bella's face up to hers and began licking her own juices off of her best friend, her tongue sliding over Bella's cheeks, chin and nose until finally sliding into her mouth. Bella moaned, low and long, before Alice pulled away.

"I hope you don't mind if I fuck your boyfriend. I've always wanted to," Alice purred to Bella.

"Go right ahead," Bella said, grinning widely. Alice turned to Edward and sank onto her knees, sucking him into her mouth to get him hard enough to pound into her. She sucked him up and down like a lollipop while Bella fingered herself and played with her tits, pinching her own nipples.

"I'm ready to fuck you Alice," Edward said after a minute. Alice grinned. Edward laid on his back on the floor and Alice climbed over him, sinking onto him, riding him with fervor. Bella groaned at the sight of her boyfriend fucking another woman, knowing Edward would never love anyone more than her. Bella came over to the fucking couple and lowered herself on Edward's face, rubbing her clit against his mouth until he got the idea and began attacking her pussy with his tongue. Bella moaned and reached over to grab Alice, pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Oh fuck," Edward groaned, just able to see the sight above him beyond Bella's delicious pussy. Bella and Alice began to fondle each other's tits as Alice bounced up and down on Edward's rod. Edward knew he couldn't hold out much longer and began pumping Alice harder. It was hard for Bella to get a good grip on her tits, they were bouncing so much. Edward worked his tongue harder into Bella, alternating between tongue fucking her and sucking her clit.

"Oh shit…oh god," Bella panted as her orgasm overcame her. Her juices flowed onto Edward's face and he eagerly drank them up, being sure not to miss a drop. Bella reached over and thumbed Alice's clit, bringing her over the edge as well.

"Edward! Bella!" Alice called as she came, starts popping in front of her vision from the intensity of her orgasm. Edward pounded into her, his balls slapping against Alice's pussy before blowing his load inside of Alice's tight cunt. He panted, his cock going flaccid. Alice slid off of him, curling up in Bella's arms. Bella kissed her chastely. Edward leaned over and kissed both girls, letting each of them have a taste of Bella's juices.

"Thanks for sharing that with me ladies," Edward said, collapsing onto the couch.

"The pleasure was all ours," Alice and Bella said in unison before bursting into giggles.

"We may just have to do this again," Bella sighed, her eyes fluttering closed.

"How's tomorrow morning sound to you?" Alice asked.

"Wonderful," Edward yawned, his eyes closing as well.

"Good. It's a date then." And all three of them fell into a deep sleep, limbs entwined, spent from their nights activities.

A/N: So what do you all think? Any good? I thought it was pretty hot, but that might just be me. This is my first lemon/ story, so be nice. REVIEW!!


End file.
